


Risk

by Daniela_is_not_amused



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Future, Board Games, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Game Night, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused
Summary: It's game night for the next generation and Albus lets Scorpius choose the game.





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Not beta-read. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

It’s a good thing Harry has a mansion now because while he’s out on “official Potter business”— date night with Ginny, they all know — the younger members of the Weasley-Potter Family & Co gather for game night, and they’re a good-sized group. Lupin and Victoire haven’t been around much lately, too busy studying for their OWLs under Hermione’s guidance, but they’ve finally managed to beg a night off.

It’s nice to finally gather so much of the family together.

It’s Scorpius’ idea, of course, and even if they don’t always get along with each other, everyone likes Albus enough to come. They know he’d be understanding if they didn’t, but that only makes it more likely that they won’t say no. Besides, Albus has a calming but imposing effect about him that can subdue even the craziest of Weasleys when he needs to.

The thing is, Albus — for some reason no one else can possibly understand — lets Scorpius choose the game of the night, although he limits his choices to games that everyone knows well enough.

Scorpius chooses Risk, to no one’s shock but everyone’s groan of existential agony (except Albus’, of course). Albus smirks but he says nothing and Scorpius is smugly happy about this.

"It’s a game of strategy—" Scorpius tries when he notices the glares he's getting from pretty much everyone.

"And world domination," Teddy adds, rolling his eyes.

"Total surprise," Victoire mutters sarcastically and shares a grin with Teddy.

Rose just shrugs and Molly eyes the board as if already plotting her moves.

* * *

"You’re playing favorites," Teddy pouts about thirty minutes later and Scorpius just smirks to himself. Albus is smiling fondly at him and Teddy wants to bond with James but even James had gotten Rose on his side in the game.

It’s Scorpius, of course, who has just about conquered the globe, however. Teddy wholeheartedly blames Albus’ assistance on the little brat even getting close. It had been masquerading as kindness and being "noncompetitive," but Rose and Victoire didn’t buy that for a minute. After all, they knew for a fact Albus could be just as competitive as the rest of them if the mood struck.

James had had a good chance there for a while, but tables had quickly turned. Trained as they are, no one except Albus is yet willing to give in and let Scorpius declare victory.

"This is telling," James says, indicating the board, a few hours into the game. "I knew he was evil."

"He’s not evil,” Albus sighs, rolling his eyes. He nudges James with his toe under the coffee table.

Scorpius makes a little tsk noise. “I always suspected you would be a poor loser, Potter. You certainly are good at losing though.”

No one mentions when Scorpius had dueled them in dueling class — or humiliated James — but everyone is suddenly thinking about it very hard. There’s an odd pause in conversation that Scorpius purposefully ignores as he contemplates his next move.

It goes on like this for far too long.

At the end of the night, however, there’s a hole in the table (Victoire should really start planning what she's going to say to Aunt Ginny) and Scorpius is (surprisingly) asleep, his head in Albus’ lap, as the others regain some sense of normalcy together.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
